Elements Of Love
by Legendary Super Candyce
Summary: What if before they were GFs, Ifrit and Shiva had been in love? How does it feel to not be able to touch the one you love because you could kill them?


This is just a short one shot. I actually got the idea from my boyfriend and I. I hugged him once and his skin was really hot. As I was thinking that, he made a comment about my skin being cold. For some reason Ifrit and Shiva popped into my head and I thought "what if..."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Squaresoft does.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Shiva!" Quistis shouted and focused on the bloodthirsty T-Rexaur. The ice GF appeared in front of her master, waiting for her turn to attack.  
  
Shiva waited patiently as her timer counted down. Her attention was drawn from the enemy to the SeeD next to her as he called his own GF, Ifrit. Shiva watched the fire demon appear and crouch menacingly, waiting for his turn to unleash his fury on the monster. His gaze turned on her and she could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes, but also the love. She wanted to talk to him, but knew she couldn't. She sighed and turned back to the T-Rexaur, remembering that it hadn't always been this way.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
3000 years earlier…  
  
Shiva and Ifrit were in love. Ever since they had first seen each other, they knew that they were meant to be together forever. They were both servants for the Sorceress Hyne and had tried to hide their romance at first, afraid that Lady Hyne would forbid it lest it get in the way of their service. After awhile, Lady Hyne had confronted them about their love and had given them her blessing. She had even agreed to pay for a wedding when the two were ready.  
  
Lately, however, Lady Hyne had been working hard at mastering spells from a book she had acquired recently. Ifrit and Shiva had noticed a change in her. At first, she had just seemed tired, but the last couple of days she had been snapping at Shiva for not preparing the food right, even though she did it the same as she always had, or screaming at Ifrit for taking too long on an errand. Just this morning Shiva had been sent out to fetch some food and knew without a doubt that when she got back to the manor, she was in for a serious confrontation.  
  
Shiva had hurried back to the manor and had been pounced on by Lady Hyne. She had demanded a meeting with the two lovers immediately. Shiva had found Ifrit and they had reluctantly gone to meet with their Master. She had ranted and raved about their sloppy work and had told them they were forbidden to see each other because their love was interfering with their duties. The two had been heartbroken and had left the Lady's chamber almost in tears.  
  
That night, Ifrit had come to Shiva's room and suggested they run away. Shiva was frightened at first, but Ifrit promised to protect her and finally she had agreed. The two of them had packed their stuff and snuck out of the manor. Unfortunately, they had been caught before they left the grounds.   
  
Lady Hyne had been furious, calling them ungrateful and lazy. She then began to chant and both servants were frozen to the spot. As Shiva watched in horror, unable to move, fire had engulfed her love. He had screamed for mercy, as had she, but the sorceress had ignored their pleas and had smiled as the handsome, dark-haired man burned to death. After his body was reduced to ash, Lady Hyne had gathered the ashes and poured them into an orange stone on a chain. She had recited a spell, then told Shiva that Ifrit would be the magic user's servant for all eternity.  
  
Grief-stricken at the terrible loss of her love, Shiva had begged Lady Hyne to end her life as well so she could be with Ifrit forever. Lady Hyne had agreed, but told her that she too would be turned into a Guardian Force as she called it, but of the opposite element. While Ifrit was and forever would be the element fire, Shiva was doomed to be an ice elemental. Lady Hyne had laughed, telling Shiva that she could never touch Ifrit again without risking injury to him and herself. She had then cast a spell on Shiva, freezing her in a block of ice. She had been scorched by the hot tears flowing down her cheeks as her body froze.  
  
After her life had been taken, Lady Hyne trapped Shiva in a blue stone much like the one Ifrit was kept in. The collection of Guardian Forces had begun.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Shiva had waited in that stone for almost 3000 years before the SeeDs had released her. She had been junctioned unto Quistis, her new master. Her first real battle had been in the Fire Cave where her master had taken the cadet Squall to train for the SeeD mission. There, she had finally been reunited with Ifrit. She was shocked to see that he had the face and body of a beast and assumed that it was because he had been so handsome in life. Just another little joke of Hyne's. She had fought her love, as much as she didn't want to, and in the end he had joined them.  
  
Now Ifrit had a new master too, the SeeD Seifer. He had joined Quistis and her comrades after the Sorceress War and had been given the fire demon as his personal GF.   
  
Shiva unleashed her Diamond Dust attack, shredding the T-Rexaur's flesh and piercing his heart. The beast fell to the ground and convulsed once, then lay still. She smiled, as she always did when she delivered the deathblow, and looked over at Ifrit. She saw a slight smile trace his lips before he was pulled back to wait for another summon from his mater. Shiva was pulled back also to wait in the dark until her master would once again need her services.  
  
Alone in the dark, Shiva pondered the thoughts that she had access to in her master's mind. Quistis was in love with the SeeD Seifer, and he with her. The thought of love left an aching in her heart, but she was also happy for them. In a way, it was like she and Ifrit were still able to touch one another to, love one another, this time through their masters. 


End file.
